Recently, in association with highly integrated semiconductor memory devices, LSI devices constituting these semiconductor memory devices have been increasingly miniaturized. For miniaturization of these LSI devices, not only simply thinning the line width, but also improvements in dimensional accuracy and position accuracy of a circuit pattern are desired. As a technique to overcome such problem, there has been proposed a Resistive RAM (ReRAM) that uses variable resistive elements, which reversibly change a resistance value, as a memory. This ReRAM includes the variable resistive element between a sidewall of a word line extending parallel to a substrate and a sidewall of a bit line extending perpendicular to the substrate. This three-dimensional structure ensures further highly integrated memory cell array. With this three-dimensional-structured ReRAM, On/Off of each bit line is required to be accurately controlled.